We Go Way Back
by Percabeth17
Summary: Everyone knows the infamous Robin "Puck" Goodfellow, and Arcadia's king Oberon. But no one seems to know how, where, and why they met in the first place. So sit back and relax as we take a blast to their unknown past, where they will shed light on their seeming awkward relationship. (Not OberonxPuck. Rated T just in case. Takes off after Meghan chooses Ash over Puck)


So for starters, I was utterly disappointed in the seemingly low Puck and Oberon stories. I know it may be more prominent in the Shakespearean Fanfiction, but I really do feel that there is a stronger relationship between these two. And despite my unusual ideas of having these two as a pairing, I'd still wish to see a short or long story emphasizing their relationship towards each other. So, instead of waiting for the day to find one, I wrote one myself :)

Setting: Starts off right after Meghan officially rejected Puck while she went to go after Ash (After he was banished from Nevernever), then skips around a bit afterwards. Focuses on mainly Oberon and Puck and how Oberon knows about Puck's feelings the whole time.

To be honest, I have no clue where this is going to go, . So tell me if I should continue, cause I have a few ideas in mind, but no real plot yet…

Puck POV

As soon as the words left her mouth, everything around me started to crumple.

"_I can't. I'm sorry Puck. I do love you, but I have to do this." _ Those words I had dreaded since the day I fell in love with her. No words could fully describe what I felt at this moment. The world never really did crumple, but to me in that very moment, the solid ground I had thought I was standing on, felt like quicksand. Attempt a move forward or back, and I'd fall deeper and deeper. Any signs of struggle and all attention would be on me (not like it wasn't in the first place). After the whole _'Don't leave me, stay with me'_ act I pulled, all the summer fey that knew me personally – basically _everyone_ – now knew I had a crush on the summer king's daughter. Just wonderful. What was even worse was when Oberon just so happened stepped in, encouraging Meghan to stay behind – like he actually cared about how I felt for once.

And whose fault was this? Ash. Stupid Ash – once again barging into my love life and snatching it away, just like Ariella. Stupid Oberon for urging Meghan to stay. Stupid Oberon for making me watch over her. Stupid Queen Mab for sending Ash off and practically setting it all up so that Meghan _had_ to leave. Stupid emotions of mine for getting in the way, once again. Stupid quicksand that was now gluing my legs to the ground. Stupid awkward silence for making this whole ordeal awkward tenfold. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Goodfellow" The voice that I probably could never forget stunned me like never before. Oberon's voice, filled with dread – obviously from losing his daughter to his enemy's son – had somehow relinquished the quicksand and pulled me into reality. After the '_last words'_ Meghan had delivered, it felt good to hear that name rather than Puck, which left a bad taste in my mouth. Knowing that replying to the Erkling would just stir up more awkwardness, I barely even turned in his direction.

"Goodfellow, listen to me" He seemed rather distraught, but that was reasonable. I was never one to really show emotion in front of him, but this was different. There was no way I could mask the pain, the love, and the loss I felt then. And for some reason, when Oberon's hand had touched my shoulder, every slice of anger in me snapped.

"Don't touch me!" I raised my voice, probably louder than Oberon has ever heard me yell. All these bottled up emotions seemed to fly out of me, and I couldn't control it. "I'm sick and tired of you trying to understand how I feel. Sure, she's your daughter and you just lost her, but every father goes through that at some point in their life. You'll never understand what _I_ have to go through! Do you know how many times I had to go through losing someone I loved?"

He stared at me morosely, and replied in monotone, "Five"

"Six!" I shouted. "You don't even know what I have to go through. You can't even keep track of this and you've known me since I was a _kid_?! Great way to show how much you care!" At this point I noticed the many eyes staring at us, and was well aware that I was probably digging myself into a deeper hole than quicksand.

Oberon bellowed loudly before I could continue, which was odd considering he had just gotten quiet. "I stood up for you back there Goodfellow, don't think I don't actually care. I've practically raised you all your life, and probably still am considering your immaturity level. You don't even know _half_ of the things I do for you! Who checked up on you nearly every night to make sure you were alright when you got shot? Who was the person that sent pixies to help you with iron sickness while watching over Meghan? Who was the one who saved you when you were about to be killed as a child? And just now, who was it that nagged Meghan, my own daughter as it be, to stay here when I clearly knew how much she wanted to be with Ash?"

And know it was my turn. Heads had turned back and forth between us as if it were a Ping-Pong tournament. I knew I couldn't beat Oberon in an argument, yet every ounce of me wanted to fight back. In a deep and ominous voice that I never knew I had, I spat dangerously, "I didn't ask for this. _You_ forced me to watch over her. _You_ forced me to become your court jester. I didn't ask for your help as a child! I didn't ask for any of it!"

With the threat of nearly all of Nevernever looking at me with a new perspective, I did what only seemed reasonable. I fled. I ran from Oberon, from them; ran from all the drama that had unfolded during this period of time. I wanted to escape it all even knowing the sheer idiocy of the sense of running from the scene. Even while running I could sense the intensity of not only Oberon but everyone else's glares. I knew if I ever returned to Arcadia, and if so it would be a _very_ long time, I would be in some very big trouble.

Now, let me get this straight. I didn't even know if I in fact had asked Oberon for help as a child. It was so long ago, that I barely remembered anything about our first encounter. But whatever had happened, I know for a _fact_, it must have been a pretty sucky day. When I had asked Oberon about that day, he simply replied, "You wouldn't remember, you weren't even ten years old" which about summed it up. That was a long, long, _long_ time ago.

Another thing is I don't even know for sure if becoming the court jester was of free will or one of Oberon's orders. Whatever had happened I knew for sure that the observation of Meghan had been _entirely_ his fault. And so I may have just exploited this whole Meghan complex thing, and may have spouted out incorrect accusations here and there, but my sudden outburst was justified, right? _Right?_

But knowing Oberon, whether it was right or wrong, he'd use it against me. And I wasn't looking forward to it.


End file.
